This application is a proposed continuation of an established Postdoctoral Training Program that focuses on the neurobiology of schizophrenia. The goal of the interdisciplinary program is to provide research training in clinical and basic neurosciences, building on expertise and resources at the University of Pennsylvania. The proposed training program consists of four Units: 1. Brain Behavior 2. Neuroimaging 3. Genetics of Endophenotypes 4. Molecular Neuropathology. The training program dovetails with an established network of collaborating laboratories integrated into the Schizophrenia Center, which has a Conte Center and collaborative R01s. The program is designed for physicians, primarily psychiatrists, and neuroscientists with strong promise to contribute to the understanding of the neurobiology of schizophrenia and related disorders. It is proposed to admit 4 trainees per year for a two-year training period. Training will include active participation in research projects, seminars and didactic course work, leading toward establishing skills needed for advancing the understanding of the neurobiology of schizophrenia. Fellows will acquire and augment skills in methodology, statistics, ethical conduct of research and aspects of clinical and basic neuroscience research necessary for launching a career as independent investigators. The program will be centered in the Neuropsychiatry section of the Department of Psychiatry. The Program Director will be assisted by the Training Committee and Mentors who conduct the training, monitor the progress of trainees, and aid in the implementation of the training program considering each Fellow's skills and requirements for development. The proposed program will address an important need in the field for training investigators who can apply cutting-edge methodologies to the study of complex behavior, advancing translational research in schizophrenia. [unreadable] [unreadable]